Change
by xXxInMyDreamsxXx
Summary: "Relaxing on the beach, spending time with friends, and spazzing out because it's the last summer before you leave everything and everyone behind for college." Oh summer. The warmth of the sun, enjoying some fresh lemonade by the pool, blossoming romances, and who could forget getting stranded in some weird town. Yep, all the makings of a great summer. RTD
1. Lamp Post

**Hey guys! So this is my second attempt at making a Runther story. The first one had way too much DeCe in the first chapter and it wasn't really that good so I'm redoing it with more Runther and a different summary. I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**_Rocky's POV_**

Oh summer. Relaxing on the beach, spending time with friends and spazzing out because it's the last summer vacation before you leave everything and everyone behind for college. Life couldn't be any sweeter than this… okay, I lied, it totally could. I guess change is good though, I mean a lot of things had been different from the beginning of freshman year.

For starters… my old rivals were now one of my best friends along with CeCe and Deuce. Tinka and Gunther had probably gone through the most change. They still had their accents, yes, but their three hundred pounds of glitter and sequin phase was over (I'm not even kidding) and had been for three years now. Tinka and my brother were dating, as were Deuce and CeCe. So, that left me with none other than Gunther Hessenheffer.

To say I had no feeling whatsoever towards him would be the truth…okay… that would actually be the biggest lie ever told in the history of mankind but the chance for me to make my move and tell him about it is getting slimmer with each day that passed by. I mean, after this summer, we're all going away to different colleges (even CeCe! Shocking right? I think her mom _fainted_ at that) and I imagine it would be really hard to get with someone seven hundred miles away from you.

Wait… what? I do not like him! My brain is just messing with me.

"It's summer," Gunther said, coming over to me. Our lockers were right next to each other and it was kind of awesome. As in, I'm next to one of my bros! Yeah, that's right…

"Gunther," I said as I leaned against my locker door. Of course, me being the smooth stud I am, I missed my locker door by a mile and fell straight on my back. You'd think that after four years of having a locker right next to him that I would have be used to him sneaking up on me like that, but sadly I wasn't.

"Rocky, are you okay?" he asked while helping me up.

"Me? I'm good," I replied, waving my hand off.

How smooth of you Rocky, how _unbelievably smooth_.

"School's out for summer!" a loud female voice sang.

"School's out forever!" another one followed, this time an accented female one. I turned around and laughed at two of my two best friends who were walking towards my locker, chanting about high school being over.

"School's out for summer!" they repeated. "School's out forever!"

"Summertime!" CeCe shouted into my ear. That was loud.

"Don't remind me, it's kind of depressing," I said, looking at my empty locker.

"Turn that frown upside down," Tinka teased. "We still have graduation tonight."

It was weird to think that this time instead of Ty being in a blue robe (I, Rocky Blue is graduating wearing a blue robe! Bad pun intended) and a graduation cap, it would be me. This time, it would be my turn to give a graduation speech. This time, I would be the one that got cheered for when I accepted my diploma. This time I would throw the cap soaring high in the air.

It all seemed so foreign though, I mean… I knew this day would come. I just never expected myself to dread it. Leaving high school, leaving all of my friends behind would be the hardest thing I did but that's what was happening right now, and it was happening way too fast.

"Hello there, fellow graduates," Deuce said, coming up to us with a grin. He and Cece shared a quick kiss before he slung his arm over her shoulder. You know, when I was a freshman and Deuce and I dated and had that nasty break up that I swore to myself I would always hate him, but now almost four years later, here he is, dating my best friend and I was very happy for them both. Of course, we had become friends again about a week after I told that to myself but that was then and this is now.

"Hello," I said with a smile.

"Hello there Ms. Valedictorian," he replied.

"So, I'm thinking after graduation we do a group sleep over?" Cece suggested.

"Yeah, that would actually be awesome because I have a surprise for all of you," Deuce replied happily. I wonder what it is…

"Okay, sure! Shall we invite my brother?" I asked while looking at Tinka.

She laughed and said, "Do you really need to ask? I'll call him."

"You know, it was really weird seeing my locker completely empty like that," Gunther said out of the blue.

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah… it is. Can anyone believe that we're actually leaving this place behind?" It really was unbelievable.

"I can't believe that I'm actually going to miss this crappy old place," CeCe said as she looked down the empty hallway.

"Hey, we aren't officially graduates yet so technically we still go here," Tinka said, closing her phone. I haven't even noticed that she called my brother.

"Anyway, you still coming over to get ready?" she asked.

CeCe and I nodded. "Yep."

As we walked out towards the school doors, an array of memories flashed into my mind. So many things had happened in this high school that I would never forget. Like one of the great memories of having my first kiss, or the not-so-good memories like getting my first C. This whole thing was bittersweet. Sweet because of the fact that we all worked hard for this, and bitter because everything would be different now.

You know that how when you're little and all you want to do is grow up? Well… when it actually starts happening… you want nothing more than to have more time to grow up. In other words, you want to be a kid again. It's scary, growing up. You have so many things that are important when you're younger and then when you get older it's not really a big deal anymore.

Looking down these empty hallways that were covered with banners, congratulating all the graduating classes made my heart ache badly. Thinking about leaving this place along with my friends made my stomach churn. Everything seemed to be going by so quickly and I wasn't prepared to actually say goodbye. Maybe I'm over thinking this whole thing, change is good right? Change is supposed to bring new opportunities, good ones at best but yet this time the new atmosphere didn't seem so good.

"Rocky! Rocky!" a voice yelled out. Why would they—

All the sudden, something collided with my face and I stumbled backwards and landed in someone's arms.

Ow. That really hurt.

Laughter filled the air and snapped me out of my daze.

"Are you okay?" Gunther asked helping me back onto my feet. I nodded with a confused expression on my face.

"You ran into a lamp post," he supplied. I could feel my cheeks heat up and turn into a light shade of red as I looked at my other friends who were laughing their heads off.

"Are you okay?" CeCe managed to repeat through her laughter. Deuce and Tinka on the other hand were violently gasping for air as they continued to howl.

"My sides hurt," Tinka chocked out.

Now my cheeks were burning into a darker red. "You're not laughing too?" I asked Gunther. He was obviously trying not to do it; I could tell by the way he was biting his bottom lip and had that sexy smirk on his face.

Wait, what?

That was uncalled for.

"It's not funny," he whispered, letting a small laugh escape from his lips.

"I hate lamp posts." Who _wouldn't_ say that when they bump their heads into a lamp post?

I would. And I just _did_.

* * *

**How was that? I know it was short but I think this is way better than my previous story. The chapters will gradually get longer as I get used to this story. Okay, a few quick things. For those of you who read my other stories I just want to let you know that Another Cinderella Story will be updated tonight and 99 problems will be updated sometime with week. So tell me what you think!**

**XOXOXO**

**-Iluvyouxoxo**


	2. The 7 Uncle Fs

**_Hey guys! So a couple things before I get to the point. 99 problems will be updated later this week along with Another Cinderalla Story. Okay, main thing, July is coming up and I just wanted to let you all know that updates for any of my stories will be scarce because my birthday (July 1st) and because I'm flying out from California to Indiana. Okay, now onto the chappie…_**

* * *

**Rocky's POV**

Everybody reaches a point in their life where they finally realized that they're not a little kid anymore. For some people, it happens when you blow out your eighteen candles on your birthday cake and for others, it happens when you can have a beer in public without the fear of getting fined or arrested. For me… it was right now; standing up and hearing the crowd cheer with my diploma in hand.

It was weird to think that next year I wouldn't be complaining about the cafeteria's food or making fun of the crazy high school teachers. Was I happy to graduate? Of course I was, but it was just so weird. It felt like everything was going too fast and I didn't have enough time to grab on for the ride.

"May I introduce the graduated class of John Hughes High School!" our vice Principal Mrs. Franklin spoke into the microphone. I remember the time when I bubble-wrapped her entire office with Frankie just to prove that I wasn't a goody-goody…

Anyways, we did the traditional throwing our caps in the air and hugging everyone and with some people crying thing and such.

The families and friends of the graduates stood up and cheered as the bright spotlights burned into my eyes. I could barely see where I was going as I stumbled off the stage and down the steps. Just as I was about to take the last step, my foot caught on my robe and I went flying forward, about to crash on the ground.

Just before my face made contact with the dirty old tile, a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and caught me. I turned my face and my brown eyes traveled upward to find Gunther holding me with an amused expression on his face.

"Walking just isn't your thing today," he teased, straightening my body.

I could feel my whole face grow warm. "The lights were too bright…"

He simply smiled and led me out of the auditorium (where we gave back the robes since those were just rented) and into the parking lot where all our friends were. Tinka was doing smalltalk with some of her relatives while Deuce joked around with his many cousins. CeCe was however nowhere to be seen and that kind of scared me.

"Where's Cece?" Gunther asked with a confused expression on his face.

I shrugged, trying to act casual about it. "I don't know. I kind of expected her to be with Deuce or Tinka."

Out of nowhere, a familiar redhead jumped onto Gunther's back and winded her arms around his neckwhich made him laugh.

"I graduated!" Cece exclaimed. "I made it out of hell alive!"

Gunther laughed as he secured his arms around her bare legs so she wouldn't fall. I couldn't help but laugh when she decided that he would have to piggyback her around the parking lot. Watching Cece's red curls whip around in the wind as the blond boy ran around the parking lot with the redhead on his back made me smile.

I would miss this. I would miss Cece being crazy and Gunther just messing around. Maybe I was getting ahead of myself though; I mean, we still had an entire summer together before we go our separate ways. We might not even go our separate ways though, there's a chance that some of may go to the same college. I know we all applied for the University of Phoenix but all of us getting in would be a very slim chance.

"Congratulations little sis!" a voice boomed, snapping me out of my thoughts. I smiled and accepted the bear hug from Ty.

"So where are the others?" He asked eagerly.

"The others are here," Tinka said coming up to us with Deuce. Ty kissed the blonde girl's cheek and she smiled at him in return.

"Where's CeCe and Gunth—"

"Present," Gunther panted out, trying to catch his breath. Said girl was still on his back giggling like crazy, and that smile I loved so much stayed on Gunther's face.

That was not a romantic thought. Who said you can't love a 'brother's' smile?

"To Crusty's?" the Latino suggested as he laughed.

"To Crusty's!" Cece shouted, hopping off of Gunther's back.

**Gunther's POV**

"Ahh… Crusty's, the birthplace of our friendship," I said, wrapping my arm around Rocky's shoulders. Her cheeks burned a dark shade of crimson when my arm made contact with her bare body, just as they always did. That was something I loved about Rocky though. It was cute the way she always blushed and got all shy around me.

I'm going crazy. But it's not that I like her. It's a brotherly thougt about my sister.

It scared me to think I might be leaving her let alone all of my friends next year. We are very close to each other. That was a high possibility though and I know that I had to prepare for the worst.

As we slid into the big, round, red booth a smile the size of Texas grew on the Cuban boy's face.

"So what are you guys doing this summer?" he questionned, casually picking up the menu. We all shared a look.

"I have no plans, this will be the most open summer for me in history of most open summers," Rocky replied.

"Same," Tinka and I chorused together.

"I have like, one online class this summer that requires no effort on my part so I'm free," Ty spoke up.

"I'll probably be babysitting Flynn or something like that," CeCe contributed. "Why?"

There's a moment where you know that something either totally amazing or completely crazy will come out of your friend's mouth and right now was that moment. Deuce was unpredictable so whether or not it would be crazy or amazing was a mystery to us all. No wonder why he and CeCe were perfect for each other…

"I think that we should go on a road trip."

Everyone went silent until CeCe busted out laughing. She stopped when she saw the serious look on her boyfriend's face.

"I actually don't think it's a bad idea," I said with a small smile. "Which is shocking since that came out of _your_ mouth."

"Thanks," he said, and then realized that I actually insulted him. "Wait… HEY!" Everyone just laughed at him. Did you know that Deuce actually _worked_ at Crusty's Pizza? His Uncle Frank owned the lace and _all_ of his relatives worked here, including Deuce, the guy with the bushiest eyebrows I had ever met.

Ty and Rocky shared a quick look. "We're in," they replied simultaneously.

"Okay," Tinka mumbled.

Now we were all staring at CeCe. I honestly thought she'd be the first to say okay (we all did) but no, she decided to not be herself in one of the most promising situations our group had ever come up with. Road trips are awesome, I mean, what's not to love? Seeing the country, staying out late, going out to eat and just being on the road. I loved road trips and I'm pretty sure that I've been in one on close to two dozen my life.

"Come on, CeCe it will be so fun!" Tinka exclaimed.

A flood of promises and compliments invaded our table until CeCe finally said the word that we were all waiting for.

"Okay!" she shouted with a laugh. "Fine, I'll go. But good luck convincing my mom!"

Deuce wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "You're eighteen, do you still have to get her permission?"

A small smile played on the redhead's lips. "You're right, I am eighteen years old and I don't need my mommy's permission."

"Exactly."

We all groaned at what happened next. Their usual make out session commenced as we all sat there in an awkward silence.

"What can I get you kids?" one of Deuce's multiple cousins asked.

"John, we're older than you," Deuce said when when and CeCe pulled away from each other (thank God), annoyance laced through his voice.

"Okay… so six lemonades and two large pizzas, one cheese and the other one half meat-lovers, other half pepperoni," he jotted down without us even saying a word.

We all shared a look.

"Uh, how did you—?" I started to say, amazed.

The boy merely shrugged and cut me off. "You guys come here a lot."

And with that, he went back to kitchen.

"So this road trip… " Cece started off.

**Tinka's POV**

Oh no, the CeCe-questioning time. If this trip didn't pass her all of her expectations then we all knew she wouldn't even consider actually getting in a car and going.

"Where will we be going?" she asked dubiously, looking over her boyfriend.

"Yeah, where would we be going?" my own boyfriend Ty asked.

Actually… I wasn't exactly sure what we were, all I knew was that we had gone out on a number of dates and that he had missed a couple of them for his stupid reasons. We had never really discussed titles or labels so calling him my boyfriend may not be the best thing to do out loud. But who said I couldn't do it inside my head? No one, so deal with it.

"Easy, my uncle owns an RV shop so—"

"I thought your uncle owned Crusty's," Gunther said with a confused expression on his face.

A round of cold lemonade was set down in front of us before two piping hot pizzas followed the cool beverages. I watched my brother serve Rocky a slice of cheese pizza (since she's a vegetarian) which made her blushed a dark red. The two were _so_ crushing on each other. It's more than obvious! We all know it! Except for them, which is just plain sad. Sad as in pathetic.

Deuce nodded. "That's a different uncle. Like I was saying my u—"

"Your other uncle works at the Olive Pitt," I reminded him.

"Again that's a different uncle. Anyway my uncle—"

"You told me your uncle lived in Cuba and quit his job to protest Fidel Castro," CeCe said.

"That's another uncle!" Deuce practically yelled.

CeCe held up he hands in self-defense as did the rest of us before Deuce continued.

"My uncle owns and RV shop and he said he would be willing to loan us an RV for the summer. It's not too bad and it has three sets of bunk beds along with a walk-in bathroom and a kitchen," he explained.

"Okay, and where would we be going?" I repeated the forgotten-question.

"I'm getting to that," he mumbled. "I was thinking we could do a drive across the country, you know check out colleges on the way, experience new things… " Experience new things? What are we, five?

"Okay, I'm in. But I have one more question," CeCe said.

Deuce raised an eyebrow.

"How many uncles do you have?"

"Let's see, there's uncle Frank, uncle Fernando, uncle Felipe, uncle Franklin, uncle Fred, uncle Fern, and uncle Fred the second," Deuce replied, ticking off his fingers as he spoke.

"Have you ever even noticed that all of your uncles names start with an F?" Gunther questioned amused.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't," I said, because let's face it, Deuce is the biggest idiot I had ever met.

"HEY!" I laughed at him. Insulting people always bought me pleasure. "Yeah, my grandma got a baby-name book at the dollars tree and it only had Fs in it. You had to buy the other letters separately."

"What's your dad's name?" Rocky and Gunther asked in unison. Their eyes made contact for a split second before they blushed and looked away. Wow…

"Xavier."

* * *

**_How was that? Was it okay? Are you gonna review because I would really appreciate that! Just to give you guys a quick warning, updates will be at random and some may be a bit scarce during July cause for one thing my birthday is July 1st and 2d from the 14th I'm flying out to Indiana._**

**_XOXOXO_**

**_-Iluvyouxoxo_**


	3. Chaperone

**Hello there, GlitterGirl here! Yeah, so xXxInMyDeamsxXx (Iluvyouxoxo's new penname) and I deci****ded that we're doing another collab! Yeah! JK, I know you like her better but still. And for those who read Giving Up (which I freaking doubt), yeah... it's on hiatus. I'm so sorry, but I lost inspiration and we both need a break. So until we find some inspiration and don't yell that we don't know what to write two minutes later, no update will take place. Sorry!**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**_Gunther's POV_**

I was sitting on the couch at the Blue's apartment. The thing was that we would all meet up in here to discuss about the road trip but when I got here (after Tinka insisted I drove here alone, how sweet of her), I had shown up an hour earlier than planned and I was alone in the living room with Rocky. Yeah, I was at the Blue's apartment and alone with the tall girl… so what? I know what you're probably thinking right now, and no, I do not like the brunette beauty in that way… kind of… maybe a little… okay, I do but im also here for trip. Good o'le trip…

Wait… WHAT?

No no no, my mind is playing tricks on me.

What a liar.

"So… did your parents say yes? About this?" said girl questioned, setting down two glasses of lemonade on the coffee table. I hope it's cold, because I swear, I feel like I'm getting roasted alive right now.

"Well… yes and no. At first, they said no but then I pulled the whole 'it's a new educational experience' card and when that failed… I said I was still going and I could because I was eighteen… yeah, I'm pretty sure they're going to kick me out, all thanks to my big mouth."

She simply giggled in response and that brought a slight grin to my lips. I loved the way her brown eyes light up when she laughed, it gave her this innocent look (and that's not automatically a romantic thought! It can be brotherly… right? Yes, of course it can)—not that I would prey on innocent girls! I promise you I am not a pedophile! I just meant that she—oh, never mind.

"You okay?" Rocky suddenly asked me, concern edged into her features.

"Yeah. I'm good," I murmured quietly in response. "Why do you ask?" With every word, we were getting closer and closer towards each other's direction.

What is going on with me? I feel like I lost connection with the real world or something…

"I don't know… you just had this really weird expression on your f—"

"You have no idea how long it took me to convince my mother to let me go on this trip!" CeCe exclaimed, barging into the small apartment, which snapped me back into reality. Rocky too, I guess, from the looks of it. She angrily plopped down on my other side, sandwiching me between the brunette and the redhead.

"First, she gave me this huge lecture about taking things way too fast with Deuce and how that could ruin our relationship, blah, blah, blah, and then she brought up the whole heating and cooling incident with you guys—" she paused and looked at Rocky's large doe eyes (which I couldn't believe how I never noticed how pretty they w—wait, what? Something's wrong with me). "Are you okay?"

"Actually, I think you scared the living grits out of me but she brought up that again?"

"Yes, and then she started ranting about how I'm too young and am not ready for this and finally she said about how haywire it'll be since we don't even have a chaperone!" The redhead took some time to actually breathe, and then continued with, "So I cut her off and told her that I'd find one so she finally gave up and said, and I quote, 'You get a chaperone, or else the deal's off'," she finally finished, repeating the words Mrs. Jones said in an admittedly great imitation of her mother. I'm always struck at how great CeCe is at imitating… well, anything.

But I can also see why she wouldn't let her daughter go without adult supervision though: one, CeCe's a wild, daring and unpredictable girl with her red hair merging perfectly with her personality and two, Mrs. Jones is a cop. So… that's pretty much the reasons of the over-protectiveness. But now that I think of it a bit more deeper… we really do need an adult to come with us. I don't think any of our parents would let us go alone. Maybe my parents won't kick me out after all.

"That was very detailed," I finally said, just to get rid of the silence.

"You should have put that passion into your writing, you would've gotten straight As," Rocky added, which made me chuckle because of was actually very true. CeCe did the famous death glare and I immediately shut up, knowing that CeCe had a sick mind (the horrible kind) and that you should never mess with her. Ever. Unless you want your death certificate. Which I clearly didn't or else I'd either still be laughing or I'd be skinned alive by now.

Suddenly, we heard the door open once again and my sister Tinka and my best friend Ty (who was dating my sister, from the looks of it. We can never tell) came in, bickering about stupid things like they usually do. It's this kind of relationship: they argue like no tomorrow, yet they bring out the best of each other. One of those classic love/hate relationships.

"I'm telling you Tinkabell, I—OW!" She smacked him upside the head in retaliation because my twin sister absolutely hated it when people called her that 'horrid nickname'. Which I came up with. She used to love it though, and one day she hit me for calling her that.

"Don't call me that, Ty!"

"Am I your boyfriend or your punching dummy?"

"Just because I'm softer with you doesn't mean I'm automatically a Betsy Sue Goldenheart!"

"Yeah? But seriously though, I wasn't flirting with her!"

"You hugged that girl!"

"… that. Was. My. Cousin."

Tinka's jaw dropped. "Tell your cousin that I didn't know."

"Really? You're saying that now?"

"I'm sorry?" He sighed in response and shook his head, to which Tinka just kissed his cheek. Wow, the two of them always act like a couple but when we ask about it they get all quiet and such. The blonde and the brunet just sat on the other couch side by side, with my sister crossing her arms like she always does and my best friend, Rocky's brother, just tapping his foot impatiently.

Tinka groaned. "Ugh! When the hell will Deuce be here?"

"You came here thirty seconds ago," Rocky pointed out.

"You know how impatient I am!" Deuce, the mastermind behind the road trip idea, decided to show his face ten minutes later.

"Took you long enough, Eyebrows!" CeCe exclaimed, pecking his on the lips when he sat beside her on the couch. We all greeted Deuce and vice-versa. Sometimes, the stupid nicknames makes me want to gag sometimes. Anyways, back to the meeting…

The redhead's smile suddenly morphed into her CeCe-smirk. "I know the perfect adult to come with us." This can't be any good. Everyone leaned towards her as she named the person. Oh no. She _can't_ be serious."

"You…" Tinka said.

"Have _got_…" Ty continued.

"To be…" Deuce muttered.

"_Kidding_ me," Rocky finally finished.

"Your idea of a perfect chaperone is _Gary Wilde_?" I asked, as we all sent a flabbergasted expression aft her direction.

"Yep. And I have the perfect way to make him come with us."

* * *

**_CeCe's_ _POV_**

Deuce stood beside me, waiting for Gary to open the door of his fancy apartment, rapping his knuckles on the door and tapping his left foot impatiently. When he did open the door though, his expression was of pure shock.

"CeCe? What are you doing here?" he asked me, the tone of his voice clearly held shock. "And who's the guy with the eyebrows?" Deuce said nothing as he was used to his eyebrow comments.

"Well, hello to you too," I replied with a roll of my eyes. "By the way, he's my boyfriend, Deuce."

"Nice to meet you Derek," the self-centered host said, shaking his hand.

"It's Deuce," the Cuban boy corrected.

"No… sorry there Dylan."

"Anyways… Gary. How would you like to come with us on a road trip?"

"No." I groaned out loud, which made Deuce rub her arm.

"But we need a chaperone to accompany us, and you'd be the perfect person!" That caught Gary's interest a bit, so I decided to kiss up to him a little more.

"Well, I am known to be perfect," he said cockily, and I inwardly gagged.

"And… we'll get you some new hairspray!" Deuce exclaimed. That was uncalled for, it wasn't part of the plan! He took it out and showed to him, which made the host's mouth drop.

"That wasn't supposed to come out until next month, Diego!"

"It's Deuce, and I know a guy. You can have it for free." Gary tried to take it, but Deuce didn't let him. "_If_ you come to the road trip with us." Wow. Since when did Deuce, of all people, become so _evil_? I love that!

"Okay, I'll come. Give it to me, Devon," Gary muttered in defeat, finally giving up. Deuce handed him the hairspray and Gary literally _cradled_ it in his arms.

"Thanks Gar! We'll see each other for the rest of the summer!" I called out.

"Wait, the rest of the—"

"Do you want to keep the hairspray? I suggest you shut it!" I yanked Deuce towards the door by the arm, hastily slamming the door shut with my free one. As soon as we were out of there, I winded my arms on his neck and hugged him tightly, probably squeezing the life out of him. He was used to it, and just returned the favor and hugged me back.

"Deuce! How did you come up with that?"

"You told me about how he keeps on ranting about his hair and all."

"What is up with you? You're being smart!" We pulled away from each other but still kept my hands on his shoulders.

"Hey!" Deuce exclaimed. "I can be intelligent when needed."

"I can tell," I said, and leaned in to peck him on the lips. "Come on, everyone's waiting in the car."

The moment we got in the car, everyone yelled, "Did he say yes?"

"Well…" I trailed off, just to mess with them for a bit. "We've got ourselves a chaperone!" We all cheered in response, and Ty turned on the radio out loud, so we just sang along to 'Chasing The Sun', simply goofing off. Oh my God, I was going to miss these moments so much. Hell, I'd miss everyone.

* * *

"So… mom." A pause. "I found a chaperone."

She crossed her over her chest and gave me a spectacle look. "Really? And who is it may I ask?"

I took a breath and said, "Gary Wilde." My mother's eyes bulged out of her sockets. "Gary? He agreed?"

"I just talked to him, and he agreed!" Another pause. "So can I go to the trip now?"

She sighed, knowing that I had defeated her. "Okay." I squealed and hugged my mom, chanting "thank you" over and over again. "But… you can't do any freaky stuff. No drinking, no gambling, no R rated stuff wih anyone—"

"Mom!"

She ignored me and finished off with, "Boys and girls must be in separate beds."

"Okay," I said. I mean, I can live with that.

"Then you can go." I squealed and hugged her again, and then let go.

"I have to go pack up!" And with that, I darted into my room to pack up my whole wardrobe. The task was had successfully been completed an hour or two later since I have a _lot_ of clothing.

* * *

**_Rocky's POV_**

When I got home, the first thing Ty and I had done was ask our parents if we could go to this road trip, reassuring them that a chaperone would be accompany us. They had finally agreed, which caused my brother and I to high five each othe. So I went to sleep at midnight, since I spent the rest of my night listening to music, packing my suitcase with half my wardrobe and video chatting with the gang, deciding on what else to finish. We still had to visit one of Deuce's many uncles to rent the RV. And that was what we were going to do in the morning.

The next day, I woke up to someone shaking me, and much to my protest, my eyes opened and I found myself face-to-face with Ty.

"What?" I mumbled, trying to crawl back under the warm and _very_ inviting blankets.

"Everyone is waiting at the living room for you to wake up," he responded, and Gunther walked in right at that moment. Oh my God. You can't be serious.

"Rise and shine, sunshine," he said, smirking at me. This time I wanted to bury myself behind the covers out of embarrassment. "The rest of us are waiting."

"Get out!" I exclaimed, jabbing a finger towards the door, which caused the spaghetti-thin strap of my top to fall off a bit. I shoved it back into place. Ty just left while Gunther simply stood there. "Well?"

He just walked closer to me and sat on the edge of my bed. "Do you know how _long_ it took for you to wake up?" I remained silent so he continued. "Fifteen minutes. Gosh woman, you are a _heavy_ sleeper."

"So?"

"We came her twenty minutes ago." That made me blush deeply.

"I'm coming. Just… give me a second to freshen up first." I threw the warm sheets off my body, and a cool and humid air instantly hit me. All I wore to bed was a light green tank top and some grey shorts. Trendy? Not a bit. Comfy? You bet.

Anyways, I took another set of clothes to the bathroom with me, throwing the other ones into the hamper and stepping in the shower. I turned the water to warm and just washed myself off as quickly as humanly possible. When I got out to take a quick breakfast to go since we had to get to the RV store fast. I saw everyone else just waiting there, and Tinka looked about ready to explode.

"Hey hey hey!" I greeted. I heard a mumble of 'heys' from everyone except Gunther since he was right beside me. Whoa, when did he—

"Took you long enough!" Tinka exclaimed. "Let's go already!" I grabbed an apple and a granola bar, gulping a glass of water before being graciously escorted (by that I meant roughly pushed, tripping on my own feet and having Tinka catch me this time) outside. I athey mini-breakfast along the way, deciding I'll eat I proper lunch when I get home.

We got to our destination ten minutes laterI meeting up with a guy who no one but Deuce knew. "Hey! Uncle Felipe!"

"Hey, Deuce! So who are these?"

"My friends, this is Rocky, Gunther, Ty, Tinka and CeCe! By the way, CeCe's my girlfriend."

"It's a shock to us all," Gunther said, and everyone (except Deuce and CeCe) started laughing at that.

"Okay, so you guys need an RV?"

"No, we came here to look at the trees," Tinka retorted. He just raised his eyebrows.

"Is she always—"

"Yes," everyone chorused.

So after looking at the numerous vehicles, we finally decided to one where there was four beds (now that Gary is joining), a walk-in bathroom and a kitchen (obviously) which actually fitted into our allowance. We were lucky we got it half off too.

We were walking back to the car, where I slipped on a rock and fell down. No one had caught me this time.

"You okay?" CeCe asked, while Gunther pulled me to my feet. I mumbled a soft 'thank you' and got in the car along with everyone else.

Why do I have to be so clumsy unlike Candy Cho who walks like some model?

It's not fair.

* * *

**So how was it? Horrible? Good? I know ot was kind of crappy and all so I'm apologizing for it. But still, review for the sake of the amazing xXxInMyDreamsxXx!**

**Peace!**

**Liz.**

**(^^ See! That is what I call an AMAZING writer in denial! I frggin love her but she must be on crack if she thinks that was a bad chappie. Don't you agree?**

**Sweet Dreams!**

**-xXxInMyDreamsxXx)**


	4. Shiver

**_Hola! xXxInMyDreamsxXx here! (formerly Iluvyouxoxo). It's been a while huh? I mean the before the last chapter it had been a while… if that makes any sense. ANYWHO, to sum things up as GlitterGirl said we will be working on this story together (yay!) and Giving Up is now on hiatus. She should be putting up a note soon (cough cough Mrs. Lazy) Thank you for all the positive feedback I've gotten on this story and I hope you enjoy the chappie ;)_**

**_Oh and GlitterGirl I have one thing to say to you… hey bitch face._**

* * *

**Deuce's POV**

Okay, so we have four beds in total. There are three couples and one adult so I guess we're doing pairs. Okay... so not three official couples but three groups of two people that either are a couple (talking about CeCe and I here), act like a couple but doesn't have a 'title' to confirm it (that would by Ty and Tinka), or are two people who like each other but are in denial (ladies and gentleman, meet Rocky and Gunther).

Everyone had stayed over at CeCe's last night so that we could we don't have to pick the rest up and to get a head start on the road this morning to beat traffic, but here we were sitting in RV with no air conditioner and currently stuck in… you guessed it. Traffic.

CeCe was sitting on my lap while resting her head on my shoulder as I lazily played with her fingers, while Gunther and Rocky were in the back laying down together. Ty and Tinka on the other and were sitting at the little kitchen table arm wrestling, and it was clear that like Tinka was winning since the blonde was idly staring at the nails of her free hand with a bored expression while Ty was grunting with effort, struggling to best her strength.

"So CeCe… where exactly are we going first?" Gary questioned, inching forward bit by bit. Now all eyes (by that I mean only CeCe since the rest were busy with other stuff and Gary was driving) turned towards me.

"We're heading for Wisconsin first and I already programmed every destination into our GPS," I responded for her, pressing a kiss to CeCe's palm. She smiled against my neck and kissed the shell of my ear. I tried not to shiver at that.

"Wow Diego!" Gary exclaimed, looking at the GPS to see my handy work. "Good job!"

Yeah… did I mention? He finally decided on a name for me. Apparently, my new name is Diego… what joy… I'm being sarcastic. If you didn't realize that, then you need a deodorant can shoved up your nose.

Having my girlfriend on my lap and my friends around at all was something I'd miss. Just the simplicity of it. Not having to worry about what would happen next, because right now all I had to focus on was the moment, these precious moments that I'd never forget, no matter how hard I would try. Ever. Excuse the cheesiness, but it's one hundred percent true.

"Yeah, Eyebrows. I'm very proud of you," CeCe whispered, and then giggled into my ear afterwards. It tickled a bit. Ty and Tinka decided to join us on the couch at this time.

"Yeah. Who would have known that you of all people could actually pull something like this off?" Ty said, gesturing at all this for emphasis.

I frowned."I'm really not that much of an idiot, you know. I finished high school with As and Bs. Plus, I graduated. So suck on that, Mrs. Batty!"

"Mrs. Batty?" Tinka repeated, her expression showing disbelief. "Our seventh grade Science teacher?"

"You're still hung up about that stupid comment about you not being able to pass middle school?" CeCe asked with a groan.

"Okay, you know what? That's beside the point!" I grumbled, crossing my arms over my chest. "Besides… that was really hurtful."

It was then that Rocky and Gunther decided to come and join us as if it already wasn't cramped enough. When the two of them actually realized that, they sat down at the little kitchen table and stared at us.

"We should disscus sleeping arangements," Gunther pipped up. We all nodded in agreement.

"Okay, so there's four beds and seven of us," Ty stated.

"So? We just sleep in groups of two," CeCe replied with a shrug. "Deuce and I can have one bed, you and Tinka can have another, Rocky and Gunther can have another and Gary sleeps alone."

"Didn't your mom say that boys and girls sleep in separate beds?" Gunther asked. That caused Rocky to arch her eyebrow in agreement.

"She doesn't need to know everything!" she exclaimed. "Besides, does one of you boys honestly want a share a bed with Gary?" That caused us all to shudder at the thought, since that brought disgusting to a whole new level…

"I agree with CeCe," I said with a gulp. None of us wanted to… I'm not even going to finish that. Everyone quickly nodded their heads. It was going to be weird though… CeCe and I never crossed that line yet. But now we didn't have much of a choice. If Red's mother found out, then she'll either let it be (since she'd probably understand that no one would want to be sleep in the same bed as Gary, considering she hated him… just the thought of it made me shudder again) or murder me. And everyone else.

"Then it's settled!" Rocky exclaimed. "Better you than Gary…" she mumbled, giving Gunther an awkward look, which he returned.

"Same…"

**Rocky's POV**

Who would like sharing a bed with Gary Wilde? He so… Gary. Anyway on a scale of one to ten, sleeping in the same bed with Gary would be equivalent to sleeping in the same bed with an ego maniac—oh wait! Gary is an ego maniac! Although he can actually be pretty nice. I mean when he's not talking about how perfect he is or how is hair the best one in the world, he can have pretty nice moments with us.

"I'll have you know that millions of people all around the world would die to be in the same breathing space as me, let alone in the same room altogether," Gary spoke up from the front of the RV, looking back at us as the vehicle violently swerved to the left.

"KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!" we all screamed at once.

"Okay! Sorry!" he shouted, turning back around and focusing back ahead of him, which will most likely help us from getting killed.

"The very moment we get out of traffic, we almost die. How nice," CeCe grumbled, climbing off of Deuce's lap.

All the sudden the cabinet door swung open and two small boys came stumbling out.

"I'm going to be sick!" a brunet boy (what it the name of Justin Starr?) exclaimed as he rushed to the bathroom. Now another one, who had blond hair, was standing alone, the thirteen year old fiddled with his glasses with a nervous expression as us six eighteen year olds stared down at him. CeCe stood up and marched into the bathroom, pulling the now pale Flynn out by the ear. He must have been really sick.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" she growled through clenched teeth.

"Well… uh… traveling around America sounded like a very promising situation that Flynn and I could earn educational benefits from," Henry explained with a shrug. Really? For him to look so casual meant that he had never seen 'The Wrath of CeCe'.

"I just thought it would be fun," Flynn added, wincing as CeCe pinched his ear even harder with an expression of fury.

"Turn the damn RV around!"

"No," Deuce said calmly just as Gary was about to do as he was told.

Sighing, he got off the couch. "Ce, let's go have a quick talk."

Mumbling curses under her breath, she followed the Latino into the small quarters in the back. A couple whimpers and groans were heard before the two reappeared.

"Change of plans, you two are sleeping on the couch," Deuce announced with a small smile. The two boys relaxed but tensed when CeCe looked them dead in the eyes.

She grabbed the collar of their shirts and lifted them both up. Wow, she's really strong when angry. "There will be no malicious schemes, no picking up girls, you will follow my rules, and so help me God if you even so much as talk back to me one time then I swear, I will throw your scrawny little asses outside the window when we're going sixty miles per hour and just so happen to be passing over a very high bridge filled with crocodiles," the redhead threatened.

"Am I clear?" She crossed her arms.

Flynn and Henry mumbled out a yes.

"I said, AM I CLEAR?!" CeCe screamed which had caused Gary to swerve a bit once again.

"Yes!"

"Good. Now shut up, be good boys and act like you're going to have tea with the fucking queen of England." They quickly nodded and she sat back on Deuce's lap, glaring at him for convincing her to let her brother and his best friend to say.

Wow who would have known CeCe of all people could be so… motherlike? I mean seriously, I've never seen her act so responsible or be so assertive and strict. The girl has always had an attitude but she got those boys in check faster than I could have said, "Go."

"I would really hate to be Flynn right now," Gunther whispered into my ear. I could feel his warm breath brushing against the back of my neck as I bit my lip and tried my hardest not to shiver. Wait, why would I even want to do that? I mean sure his voice was all low and sexy but—WHOA! Back up! Did I just say that Gunther Hessenheffer had a sexy voice? I so don't think he has a sexy voice… must be all the hairspray fumes radiating off of Gary's head. I swear the man uses more hairspray then thirty Vegas showgirls combined. That makes perfect sense.

I still wondered why CeCe picked Gary of all people to be the chaperone, but the even bigger mystery is how she got Mrs. Jones to agree to that. I'm pretty sure that Gary is number one on Mrs. Jones' "Please-go-Jump-Off-a-Cliff" list. After all, the man did try to hit on her for like two years… that is until her hand slipped and she 'accidentally' tazed him. Yeah, that was a sight to behold.

Anyway my parents (much to my confusion) agreed right away. I guess it had something to do with this being a great experience; at least that's what they said anyway. I kind of think they just wanted to get me and Ty out of the apartment so they could have the house to themselves.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of gagging coming from one of the thirteen year old stowaways. I looked over to find Deuce and CeCe being all giggly and flirty with each other as Flynn stared at them and choked when they shared small kisses. I am so happy I don't have a little brother. But I have an older one. And I don't even want to know which one is worse.

**Ty's POV**

I'm going to be honest; if that was Rocky and some other dude then I would probably be gagging to. I mean who would want to watch their sister (older or younger) be all lovey-dovey with her boyfriend? If I wasn't choking I would probably be thinking over the millions of ways I would kill the guy. Hey, she is my little sister, I'm supposed to be all over protective! I'm the older brother.

"I always wondered how CeCe and Deuce can just tune out the world and ignore the constant gagging," Tinka whispered into my ear. Her body was so close; I could practically feel the heat coming off her body. Trying my hardest not to shiver at her touch, I nodded.

"Rest stop!" Gary called out.

"Nah, this crappy RV is roomy enough," CeCe replied, casually stretching her legs.

Deuce frowned. "Hey!"

"I insult everything, don't take it personally. You should know that, considering I'm your girlfriend."

"No offense Diego, but she's kind of right," Gary chimed in. We all stifled a laugh at Deuce's expression.

"My name is not Diego," Deuce grumbled out.

"What did you say Diego?" Gary called back while not-so-discretely peering at himself in the mirror for the thousandth time. Deuce sighed and scooted CeCe off his lap.

"I'm going to go lay down."

"Okay. Just one quick question," Tinka said with a smirk. "When do we get to meet Dora and Boots?"

"Oh. Ha. Ha. So. Very. Funny," the growled out.

"You're right… it is!" And that sent everyone into another fit of laughter.

"Well… it's pretty late. And I'm tired. Will one of you take the wheel?" Gary asked, trying to stifle a yawn.

"I'll do it," Deuce offered. Gary stopped the car and got off the driver's seat.

"You have a license right?" he asked. Deuce nodded. "Thanks Diego."

"For the last time, it's Deuce," the boy mumbled with a sour expression. We all sat in silence for the next five minutes; exchanging awkward glances and the occasional throat-clearing.

"I'm going to go sit up there with Diego," Cece announced. "Not that sitting here in an awkward silence isn't fun."

CeCe got up and slid into the passenger seat, her skirt hiking up a bit when she sat down. Deuce's eyes not so subtly ran up and down CeCe's legs a couple times before Flynn took notice and glared hard. I don't blame him. If Gunther (he likes her, she likes him. I can tell) or any guy at all was doing that to my sister… then we might be spending the trip trying to cover up a murder.

"Focus on the road, Diego!" Flynn yelled out, earning an epic high-five from me, making Henry snicker and causing the Deuce to jump.

"QUEEN OF ENGLAND!" Cece yelled back to him. Rolling his eyes and plastering a fake smile onto his face, Flynn sat up and crossed his legs.

"Bitch," he cursred under his breath. Henry's jaw dropped at that. Oh God.

"WHAT?!" Cece growled, whipping her head back around, making her red curls look as if it was literally on fire. Flynn's eyes bugged out of his head as his chest rose and fell at a rapid pace.

"I said that you were the most beautiful sister in the world," the words flew out of his mouth so quickly you could barley understand him.

"That's what I thought."

* * *

**How was that? Amazing? Average? Horrible? You be the judge! And for Giving Up… yeah. It's done. Finished. For good. So enjoy this while you can. And xXxInMyDreamsxXx… what's up you dirty little whore?**

**Peace!**

**Liz**.


	5. Jealousy Involving Fruits?

**Konnichiwa! GlitterGirl here! Hey look, I speak Japanese! JK, but anyways, how you doing there, random citizens? OMG, guess what? I'll just tell you to save your pride…**

**I. Made. A. Twitter. Account.**

**That's right bitches (don't take that offensively. Please), I have a Twitter! You can follow me. I go by the name "Tasnim Islam" or "Tasnim_Islam13" (still not actual name but real face is there). I don't know how I should feel about telling you this though… but back to the main reason you're here: THE CHAPTER. HELL YEAH.**

* * *

**_Gunther's POV_**

To say that I was getting some sleep would be a lie. All I'm doing is staring at the ceiling in peace, with Rocky's sleeping body right next to me. I can feel the body heat radiating towards me (it's sort of touching mines, just a light brush but still) and she looked really cute with the way her messy brown hair covered her chocolate eyes (I know they're closed but—never mind) and the light, childish smile made her face look so innocent or the fact that the hem of shirt lifted up enough for me to see her bare skin—

Oh God, what the hell am I saying? Like, I shouldn't think of her like that. I _can't_ think of her like that. It's as if I'm asking Ty to kill me or something like that. It's kind of like the way Flynn felt about CeCe and Deuce: either gag or think of ways of murder.

In fact, I didn't agree on Ty and my own sister having this odd relationship but I learned to accept it. But… he was two years older than me (one of the reasons why I didn't want my friend and my twin together) so… let's just say he'll crush me like a bug.

So yeah. I don't like Rocky. At least not romantically. You know how hormones can be like these days. I'm probably just describing her beauty (she's pretty attractive to be honest). That makes perfect sense. Hormones are going crazy and I'm saying (narrating) how pretty Rocky was in details.

I closed my eyes again, and nothing. So I just layed there, my hands behind my head, gripping my blond hair between my fingers and stared up above. And I kept on doing that until my eyelids finally drooped and I fell into a slumber.

* * *

Most people wake up to the sound of birds chirping joyfully or the sunlight peeking merrily through the blinds and shining in stripes down your face. But me? I don't get to wake up to neither of those. No, I'm lucky enough to awaken to the luxurious sight of Flynn crawling into bed with Rocky and I to take cover from his older sister CeCe, who came stomping into the room shortly after.

"Flynn Eugene Jones!" the redhead seethed. It was then that the others (minus Rocky and I since we're frozen to the bed) squeezed into the background of the main scene that was about to unfold (now I sound like those dramatic arts people). At first I couldn't find a thing wrong with the girl, but that was until I saw the creamy white substance smoothed down into her hair. Whip cream while sleeping? Classic. But all pranks aside, Eugene? Who names their child Eugene even if it is a middle name?

"Yes, dear sister?" the boy asked all too innocently.

"You… you… you—UGH!" she pushed through Tinka and Ty (Gary was driving again) and stormed off into the hallway.

"I should probably go help her," Deuce spoke up. I almost face-palmed at that (my sister actually did do that). No you should just go let your girlfriend have a panic attack in the other room all alone, Deuce. Anyway, he did go after her and they came back a few minutes later with the the Latino trailing behind the now seemingly calm redhead.

"Oh Flynnie?" she called out, her tone now a sick honey-sweet. This can't be good. Last time she used that voice on Buck-Tooth-Billy in the tenth grade after she found out that he told the whole school they were dating (which they weren't), he ended up at the nurse's office with about a dozen icepacks on his… lower regions. I felt really bad for him but he should have known CeCe would do something like that.

Flynn gulped, remerging from the security of our sheets. With a pained expression and a slight whimper, he opened his mouth and managed to utter a, "Yes?"

CeCe didn't even respond. She only held up a worn down stuffed bear that was practically falling apart at the seams.

"Do it again and the bear gets it," she hissed.

"You wouldn't," he whispered with a gasp.

Taking that comment as a challenge, she cocked an eyebrow as if saying "Try. Me." and he gulped.

Wow. I'm so glad Tinka and I are the same age…

A slight giggle escaped from my sister's mouth. "Mr. Wubby?" she repeated with amusement.

"You said you got rid of that old bear a long time ago, little man," Ty chimmed in with an equally amused expression. I'm pretty sure that if we held a lobster up to Flynn's face right now, it would pale in comparison at the shade of crimson the future freshman was.

"Okay. So no more pranks," he squeaked out.

"Good boy," she mocked as if he were a dog. "Who wants a treat?" She tossed the stuffed animal to Flynn's direction, who caught it and hugged it gently. Rocky and I looked at each other with a teasing smile. Our faces were closer than the average friend kind. God, she really does have nice eyes. But, I don't like her. She's just really pretty.

**Tinka's POV**

So after that little episode this morning with CeCe and Mr. Wubbles or whatever the hell that bear's name was, Gary decided to pull over at a diner so we could all eat a 'hearty breakfast' because we need to get our strength up from a long road trip (so far). Yeah… that was totatlly a decoy to hide the fact that he just wanted to find a good mirror instead of the 'tiny' one in the RV.

"Wow, there are a lot of people with Kentucky license plates in Wisconsin," Gunther commented as we walked into the old fashioned diner. There really was.

"Well, it is summer so a lot of people are on vacation," Rocky countered. Also true…

"Anyway, down to business. Who's paying?" Flynn spoke up. We all shared a look. I'm sure as hell not paying. Deuce himself can eat enough for all of us and I do not want to be responsible for that bill.

"Deuce will," Cece chirped brightly. His eyes now widening, the Cuban shook his head briskly.

"No way! I said I'd pay for you, not the wh—"

Ty cut him off by giving him a good slap on the back. "Thanks man."

"Fine." I couldn't help but feel bad for him but also relieved that it's not my joh.

We all slid into a white booth and it wasn't long before a waitress (with way too much makeup on, even for me I might add) came up to us.

"Hi. I'm Mango and I'll be your server today. Welcome to Jonny's Steak and Shake, what can I get you to drink?" she mumbled in a monotone voice. Seriously? Who names their child Mango? I mean… even Eugene is better than _Mango. _Although, the vivid orange and green stripped eyeshadow sure did remind me of that tropical fruit.

"Uh… can we all just get water?" Deuce asked politely. Cheap.

"And are you ready to order?" she asked with a roll of her eyes. Wow. Atittude much? And not the cool kind either.

"No, we still need to look at the menu," Rocky replied as the brunette gave a kind and sweet smile. Rolling her eyes our way, the girl strutted off. When she returned with eight glasses of water (Gary's at the bathroom), her once deep scowl turned into a honey sweet smile.

"Here you go honey," she said in a flirty tone, tapping Deuce's nose (who looked disturbed) after setting down his water, and then proceeding to give the rest of us our glasses as well and acted as of nothing happened. It took one second for Cece to react in the most negitave way possible.

"Hey clown face!" Cece barked while grabbing Deuce's arm, "This guy right here, yeah, he has a girlfriend."

Mango pursed her lips, scowling at the redhead. "I don't see her. Do you?" With that she turned on her heal, her obviously dyed blond hair whipping around as she briskly walked off.

"I'm not hungry anymore, I say we get back on the road," Cece grumbled. I opened my mouth in protest but it shut right back up when Mango winked at Ty from across the diner, making the guy grin like he had just won an Oscar.

"I'm with Cece." And I'm angry at Ty.

"But I'm starving!" Rocky complained, and Gunther called Mango to order (Henry checked it out).

"So," Mango drawled out. She looked at my brother with a ridiculous seductive face, which made the brunette's palms clench into tight fists. "Ready to order?"

Gunther looked very disturbed. "That's why I called you here…?" It came out as more like a question instead of a reply.

She did a stupid giggle. "You're so funny!"

"Hey!" I snapped. "Can you stop flirting and listen to him?"

The girl rolled her grey eyes. "Whatever." So we ordered our food (finally, I might add), winked at Ty again, who smiled at that once again (which made me want to kill the stupid fake blonde), and she gracefully walked away, her stupid perfect and exposed legs glowing when a stream of sunlight grazed them.

I. Hate. Her.

**_Rocky's POV_**

"You know," I managed to utter through gritted teeth and forced a smile on my face, "I think we should go to another diner."

"I second that," Tinka seethed.

"Absolutely."

"Come on, CeCe. You know I only have eyes for you," Deuce reassured the redhead, and she relaxed considerably. Lucky her. At least her boyfriend (which was also _confirmed_, unlike _some_ people, like my brother and Tinka) still cares about her.

"Most of girls will feel jealous when other females tries to seduce them, causing a rift 90% of the time," Henry started. Oh, another rant. "And 80% of romances start off with jealousy too and—"

"Dude!" Flynn exclaims. "No. One. Cares." Henry shrugged indifferently. He must be used to it.

"Wait, jealousy?" Gunther mused. He nudged me. "You jealous?"

"Pfft." He's kidding, right? "Me. Jealous? I'm just very disturbed and disgusted that a girl is flirting with three different guys, who are all my brothers."

"Same," Tinka said. "CeCe is understandingly jealous since Deuce is her boyfriend. Rocky and I just feel like throwing up." I know she was lying. And by the looks of it, so does CeCe. But I'm not feeling like that for sure, since Gunther's like my brother, but not biologically though. Too different.

"Now you know how Flynn feels with Deuce and CeCe!" Henry told us. The brunet gave his friend a look. "What? It's a fact that—"

"Don't start again." The blond instantly shut up. "But it's still true…"

"Queen of England," CeCe warned. Our food then came, by none other than 'perfect Mango'.

"Here," she said, looking my my brother, as in my real, legitimate, blood-related brother. I think I'm going to vomit, and I didn't even eat anything yet! She tucked a slip of paper into his hands. "Call me." Tinka's mouth dropped. Oh my God.

"Thank you." Oh my God. My blonde friend was _beyond_ pissed. "You can go now," she said a little too loudly, but not enough to make a scene.

"Tinka, calm down," Ty told her, putting a hand on her shoulder. She yanked it off and glared at him hard. If looks can kill, then he'd be a pile of bones burned into cinders. "What did I do?" Gunther face-palmed. "What?" my idiotic excuse of a brother persisted.

"Give me that food at takeout with a can of coke." And with that, right after Mango does as she requested with a triumphant smirk. The blonde wrenched it out of her stupid perfectly dainty manicured hands.

Gary chose the perfect moment to come from his date with the mirror. "Hey guys! Did I miss anything?" And… face-palm.

The blonde (my friend, not the other one) just groaned and stormed off to eat alone.

"Oh my God, Gary." Yes Deuce. Indeed.

_**Ty's**** POV**_

"Why is she so moody?" I asked. Henry just shook his head. Deuce looked at me in disbelief.

"Even I know. And I'm almost fourteen!" Flynn exclaimed.

"Probably on her period or something…" Mango trailed off with a smirk. CeCe looked about ready to slap her. "What?" she asked innocently. "I might be right." She walked away with that, and I couldn't help but sneak a glance at her legs. They were really nice.

I heard Rocky muttering something like, "So disgusting." I'm still a guy, I can't help it! Mango's an odd name, but she was _smoking_ hot. Well, hot for a girl with lots of makeup.

"I'm going to check up on her," I told everyone. They all remained quiet, so I took that as a cue to leaev and get over to the RV.

"Tinka?" I called out, looking for her once I got inside. I heard something like a groan and I knew it was her. I walked to see the blonde girl stabbing the tender flesh of meat repeatedly with a knife.

"Are you trying to murder it? What did that steak ever do to you, Tink?" I said that to try to release some tension, but it didn't work at all. It just worsened.

"What the hell do you want Ty?" she asked with a clipped and brisk tone. Tinka didn't even look up, just continued with trying to torture her meal.

"I'm checking to see if you're fine."

"Do I _look_ fine?"

"I didn't even do—"

"Don't _even_, Tyler Joseph Blue." She finally looked up, her green holding a burning fury. For a second I thought she was going to cry when her eyes squeezed shut tightly, but I was wrong. Anyway, to say my name like that means this is not going to end well. "I already knew you were an idiot, but to think you don't know what you did was wrong just proves right now how much of an ignorant jerk you really are."

"Whatever it is, I'm sorry." I had no idea what else to say.

"Figure out what went wrong, and then you can apologize." With that said, she turned her back to me and I was about to ask what I did when Gary came in, holding some styrofoam container and a can of Sprite.

"You kids okay?" he asked. Tinka turned around and we both nodded. "Good. Everyone else ate so I figured you can just eat here like Tinka."

"Wow," I muttered, taking the contents from his hands. "Thanks, Gary."

"It's my job to take care of you kids." This is the first time Gary Wilde was so… responsible.

"Now who's going to drive? I'm going to take a nap." I volunteered, right after I finished this this meal though. When the other came back, CeCe smacked me in the head.

"Ow!"

"You deserve it." What did I do? Anyways, I followed the GPS, or at least tried to. I got fed up after half an hour.

"Deuce?" I called out. He was making out wih CeCe. Typical.

"Deuce!"

"What?" He sounded annoyed that I interrupted him.

"Is something wrong with the GPS?"

He came back to see what the problem could be. "This isn't supposed to—"

His sentence was cut off when we heard something like a motor roaring and the RV slowly but surely rolled to a stop. I managed to steer to the side (thankfully).

"What the—?" Gunther mumbled, coming over. "What happened?"

"The RV. It stopped driving."

"What?"

"And…" I trailed off as I realized something. "We're not in Wisconsin."

"Where are we then?"

I looked at the GPS. "Kentucky."

"Oh man! My uncle's going to kill me!"

"Deuce, that is not the key issue!" Gunether exclaimed.

"It is to me." And he face-palmed.

"What's going on?" The girls came over. Just great. Gary was still sleeping. Thank God. Or oh no. I don't know what to say!

"Deuce… you explain. It's your uncle's RV," Gunther said nervously. I couldn't help but agree.

"I hate you guys.

* * *

**_Alrighty and how was that? Btw this is xXxInMyDreamsxXx. Ok so three things. One i'm moving so updates may be late or scarce but it depends on what Lizzie and I decide to do. Item number dose, Another Cinderella Story is on hiatus until further notice. And finally thing three, I kinda deleted like a crap load of my stories...like almost all of them except for this story, (obviously) Time of Our Lives, and Another Cinderella Story. Im sorry if that upsets any of you guys but to be honest i was not proud of any of the stories that I deleted, hence me deleting them. OK so that's that and thank you for reading!_**

**_Sweet Dreams!_**

**_-xXxInMyDreamsxXx_**


	6. Sliver Fox

**Hello people! xXxInMyDreamsxXx here! Can I just say that I have the most awesome writing partner in the world? I mean who else would let me semi steal a one-shot idea and be totally cool with it? ANYWHO (I haven't said that in a while have I?) like I said in the previous authors note I will be moving so im now trying to write as much chappie's as I can so this story wont collect dust for like 2 months. I am now going to let you read the chappie cause im 500 percent sure you came for the chappie and not my author's note...**

* * *

**CeCe's Pov**

"I hate you guys," Deuce grumbled, keeping his gaze locked on the ground.

"Deuce. What's wrong?" I asked, lifting his chin up so he would look at me. His brown eyes were darker than usual (it looked sexy yet scary. Kind of like a vampire minus the fangs and the the thirst for human blood) and his skin tone was much paler than earlier (i'm really starting to wonder if he's a human). I took my hand off his face and folded my arms over my chest as I waited for him to speak up.

He licked his lips and then opened his mouth. "We're not exactly in Wisconsin."

"I'm sorry, what?" Rocky managed to utter out in disbelief.

"Somehow… we ended up at Kentucky," The Cuban stated softly. Yeah. That's right, I referred my boyfriend as 'the Cuban'. You got a problem with that? No? Good, because I don't, but I do have one with the fact that we're in Kentucky instead of Wisconsin!

"Ty! There's a GPS! How can you get lost with a GPS right in front of your face?" Rocky yelled, thwacking her older brother on the head.

"OW! Watch the money maker!" He shielded his face with his arms. "And I'm pretty sure that Gary was the one who got us lost!"

"Whatever. Just start the RV and we can turn around, we'll be a little off schedule but we'll still be good," Gunther said with a wave of the hand. Yeah, we can just turn around. We all went back to our seats and waited for Ty to start up the engine.

"Guys!" Ty called out from the driver's seat. "The RV won't start and there's smoke coming from the hood, not to mention I'm pretty sure that the front driver's side tire is flat."

We all rushed out of the RV to check everything out. Great. We have a flat tire and a smoking engine… this is going amazing. You know, I bet this was Gary's fault! If he hadn't been so focused on the mirror than I bet we wouldn't have gotten lost. He's so self-centered (more than I ever was), like right now instead of worrying about the RV, he's complaing that we woke him up from his nap. That man is such a—OH MY GOD THE ENGINE IS ON FIRE.

"Guys, go get your stuff then come back out here now!" Ty ordered. Great, now we have to save our suitcases from a burning RV before the fire spreads. Deuce, being the awesome boyfriend he is, told me to wait here and came back out with my suitcase and his. Rocky grabbed her ow and Ty's, Flynn grabbed his and Henry's (since the boy refused to go in there) while Gunther grabbed his and Tinka's. I might add that when Gary stepped out with his suitcase, the windshield blew up from the heat (thank God he was the last one to come outside) and the fire spreaded into the driver's seat. And then the RV in general.

"My uncle is going to kill me. I will never see the light of day again!" Deuce yelled watching as half of the rusty old white thing engulfed in bright orange flames.

"That is not the main problem here!" we all exclaimed.

"Diego, what did you do to this RV?" Gary demanded sharply.

"Me? I didn't do anything!" Deuce exclaimed while watching as the fire grew. He winced when the entire thing was covered in flames, burning every last bit from the melting tires to the metal finishings on the exterior.

"Excuse me while I go jump into the flames," he muttered, letting his shoulders slump.

"What are we supposed to do now?" I asked, looking to Ty.

"We wait for the tow-truck… not that they can do anything," he replied with a sigh.

Can I just say that sitting on a dirt and pebble road isn't how I pictured spending my vacation? If I knew that the RV would catch on fire and we would be stranded in the middle of nowhere then I wouldn't have agreed to come on this stupid trip. When the tow-truck came, the mechanic was able to tell us that the fire started from a faulty engine which was poorly maintained. WHAT KIND OF UNCLE GIVES THEIR NEPHEW A FAULTY RV WITH A POORLY MAINTAINED ENGINE? DID HE WANT US TO DIE?

"Since the frame of the thing is the only thing left I can't really tow it but what I can do is take you kids to the Guthrie's. The Guthrie's are my family, they'll take kids in, in exchange for some help. Y'all could stay with them until you figure out how to get home," The mechanic suggested.

"Ya that would be good," I spoke up earning glares from everyone around me.

We all pilled into the tiny tow truck, some of us sitting on the inside the others in the bed of the truck. Gary and Ty were the ones that got to go on the inside since they were older and had "more privlages" while the rest of us were stuck in the back squished together between suitcases and of course people.

"Why did you say yes to that?" Tinka hissed.

"Unless you guys wanted to go back home and tell our parents that the RV caught on fire so they'll never let us go on a vacation together again I thought this would have been a better option," I hissed back. Tinka just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Look I know this isn't turning out the way we want it to but I think that we should just do this. Do I need to remind you that this is our last summer as a group together and when these 3 months are over we'll be scattered around the country in different places? Im with CeCe on this one. I say we just roll with the punches and do this…who knows it could be fun," Rocky gave us her miny speech in the most perky voice I have ever heard.

"See!" I exclaimed giving Gunther a playful punch on the shoulder, "That's the spirit we just gotta roll with the punches." Ok just keep in mind that i said that pefore we actually got to the house...

"I don't think I want to roll with punches anymore," I whined when we pulled up to Guthries.

There. Is. No. Way. I. Will. Work. On. A. Farm.

**Gunther's Pov**

"A farm," Cece said in a monotone, her voice starting to raise, "I am not living on a farm for 3 months!"

"Shh! I think that's the father!" Ty hissed, slapping a large smile on his face when and older man with brown and gray hair approached us.

"Hello im Johnathan Guthrie," he said in a thick country accent, "But that's Mr. Gunthrie to you kids. Y'all are very lucky my son picked you up otherwise you would be sleeping on the streets."

"Well I'd love to stay but I gotta get going. See ya later Pa," The mechanic said giving the silver fox a hug before climbing back in his truck.

"Ok here is the deal. I will let all of you guys stay here as long as you need on the condition that you guys all help around the farm. Is that a deal?" Mr. Gunthrie extended his hand.

"That is so a deal!" Cece pushed infront of me and the Guys, "I love farms."

"Since when!" Deuce exclaimed flailing his arms out. Cece kicked him in the shin.

"Since always!" she replied through gritted teeth. I looked over to my sister and Rocky only to find them practically drueling.

"Alrighty then ill help you with your bags," Mr. Guthrie grabbed the girl's bags. As soon as he was out of ear shot all of the girls clumped together giggling.

"Oh my god talk about your everyday Gorge Clooney!" Tinka whispered loudly.

"I know! If I had to be stuck in a smelly old barn with anyone here it would so be him," Rocky giggled.

"I know he's definatly a silver fox. Totally yummy," Cece added.

"Are you joking!" Deuce snapped," he's like 50!"

"Seriously girls he's old enough to be your grandfather!" Ty added with equal disgust.

"Exactly! He's an old dude!" I exclaimed.

"No he's not just an old dude he's a silver fox," Tinka argued.

"Silver Fox," Henry began, "Slang for a good looking older man. Examples: Harrison Ford, Gorge Clooney, Tom Cruise, and Dr. Mcdreamy."

"We know!" All of us older guys snapped.

"If that man were an apple he's be a Golden Delious," Cece sighed dreamily, bitting back her bottom lip.

"He. Is. An. Old. Man." Ty cried out.

"See Girls are nuts! How can you like a 50 year old man!" Flynn turned to Henry waiting for an explanation.

"Its simple," the young boy stated, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "They dig the maturity

level."

I swung my bag over my shoulder and started to walk towards the front door only to be pushed aside by the girls who just ha-d to go in first. Seriously the man isn't bad looking but they're acting like he's some foreign super model! The man is like 50 and owns a farm! How exotic.

"What do you mean maturity level? We're all 18...that's a mature age," Deuce argued the boys explanation. With a sigh and a roll of the eyes Henry grabbed his bag.

"When dating an older man it gives a female the sense of comfort and or protection, therefore giving the illusion that their safe and secure in the arms of said older man," He paused and looked at the 3 boys that were listening intently, " Plus there's the fact that good looking older men are rich or in the words of kids now a days, "Loaded"."

"Oh Mr. Gunthrie your so funny!" Cece's laughter rang out when we entered the house.

"Why thank you Cece," The old man replied with a smile, "Alright boys first things first I need to know your names then I can show you your rooms."

"Deuce," The latino boy grumbled.

"Ty."

"Gunther."

"Alrighty lets go over the rules. You guys may be sharing a room with the girls but that does not permit you to sleep in the same bed or do anything else in the same bed for the matter," He paused cleared his throat, "My 6 year old daughter Elaine will wake y'all up every morning at 6:00 am where you will eat breakfast an be assigned your job for the day. If you choose to sleep in and you come downstairs expecting breakfast the saying "You snooze, you loose" applies in that situation. Lights out a 10 and on the weekends you will be off from working. You will earn 35 dollars a week per person and lastly there is no use of electronic devices because to many things can catch on fire here if an electrical fire starts."

"Ok so by electrical items do you mean everything that's uses electrity or just things that plug in to walls?" Rocky questioned with a slight giggle.

"I mean everything that plugs into walls. I would appricate it if you would leave all of those items outside the door and I will collect them later. Any questions?" The "Silver Fox" asked. Once again I will point out that he is just an old man and is no where near silver.

"No," CeCe mumbled when he left. "I can't."

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"I can't give away my baby!" she exclaimed.

"What are you—"

"She means her curling iron," Flynn explained. Oh God. She was cradling it right now.

"CeCe. Give it to us," Deuce said cautiously.

She shook her head. "No." This is not going to end well.

"Hand it over," Ty said.

"No!"

"CeCe. I swear to God I'll—" Flynn started.

"Leave it to me," Tinka said with a smirk. The redhead's brown eyes widened and she didn't have time to react when Tinka tackled her to the ground. After lots of yelling and rolling around on the floor the blonde girl got the upper hand and won this… battle. I don't have a better word to describe it at all.

"Oh God," Rocky muttered.

My sister finally got the curling iron and tossed it to Deuce. His girlfriend walked over to him.

"Deucey? Can I please get it back?" CeCe asked, looking as if she was trying to seduce her boyfriend.

"CeCe just because you ask and give me that look doesnt mean i'll-" CeCe cut him off by pushing her lips onto his and running her fingers through his hair. Once she pulled back she asked once more.

"Please Deucey?" she asked jutting out her bottom lip and giving him the puppy dog look.

"Okay," he answered with a stupid grin plastered on his face. I face-palmed at that.

"Deuce!" we all yelled. Tinka rolled her eyes. And another fight began. More screaming ensued before the orginal results came back into play.

"I'll keep it this time," she shot Deuce a steally glare,"Since some people dont know how to say no."

"Not my fault she was all suducey with her soft lips and stupid fingers in my hair!" he argued.

"Suducey?"

"I couldnt think of a word!"

"Whatever this is going in my suitcase where it's safe and Cece free."

The red head winced when Tinka shoved the curler into her suitcase. The red head lunged for the bag but was held back by Deuce.

"Let it go," He said pulling her back.

"No!" Cece cried out.

"Let it go," Deuce's voice was rising.

"No!" Cece screeched struggling to get out of his grip.

"LET IT GO!"

A strangled cry escaped the red heads mouth as she sank to her knees, collapsing onto her stomach as she continued to cry. Great now she's throwing a tempertantrum which mean in 5...4...3...2...1 que the screaming and kick- and now she's screaming and kicking.

"I need it!" she countinued to yell over as the girls tried to calm her down.

"Well as fun as this is to watch its dinner time," a familar voice sneered from the doorway. We all turned our heads to see the one person that no one would ever expect. There in the doorway with a smirk on her face and her arms crossed, stood the blond haired, grey eyed, flirtacious (and not to bad looking) Mango.

* * *

_**Hows that? I'll be honest, all I wrote was the curling scene and corrected the mistakes. Why? Because im lazy. JK, I had no idea what to write.**_

_**Peace!**_

_**Liz.**_


	7. Devil Child

**Oh. My. God. When I saw that it had only been like a 1-2 months since I actually put up a chapter I was shocked. It felt like it had been 5 months! Anyway, it feels so good to be writing again (even though it hasn't been that long) and now that I have a week off I can write! OH YA! And can I just say that shrimp freak me out? They're so creepy and just *shudders*. (You'll get why I brought that up once you read the chappie) **

**Alright now one more thing. GlitterGirl and I decided that we would do a little game/questionare thing. Basically if you want to ask me or her (you can do both) any question(s) about any of our stories or ourselves just leave it in the comments and we will answer honestly in the next Chappie's A/N. So for example if you want to know what my real name is then ask. Or maybe you want to know when Liz is going to update Giving up, once again you may ask. Anything you want to know we will do our best to answer...but it has to be reasonable...no one is getting our addresses...**

**Tinka's POV**

Out of every single place in the United States we just had to end up in some weird Hicksville stuck under the same roof as Mango? What kind of person has the name Mango anyway? People with psychological problems that's who! How can she be the daughter of that beautiful, beautiful man who claims to be her father? She has to be adopted! I mean sure I don't know her _that _well but so far from what I've seen of her she's a demon from hell. Flirting with other peoples boyfriends! Who does that? Oh Ya, SANKAZOIDS! I mean if the whole thing at the dinner was just an accident than ok, but her winking and blowing kisses at the guys it not!

"So I guess I should introduce you to the Guthrie clan," Mr. Guthrie announced proudly as we all took a seat at the kitchen table, "right here is my daughter Elaine."

He gestured to a little girl about 5 or 6 with strawberry blonde hair and pale skin. She was bit on the chubby side and freckles dotted over her nose and cheeks and her emerald green eyes had some sort of sparkle to them.

The little girl smiled brightly, displaying the gap where her two front teeth were supposed to be.

"Elaine here is 18 years old-"

"Daddy!" the little girl cut her father off. She turned to us and proudly held up seven of her fingers. "I'm six and a half."

Mr. Guthrie chuckled, "I know I was just playing with y'all. Anyway Elaine here is in charge of chicken duty, she collects eggs at the crack of dawn for breakfast and one of you lucky folks will be on egg duty with her. Isn't that right my sweet little angle?"

Elaine smiled, her eyes scanning over each one of us, before lifting up her pudgy little hand and sticking out her index finger. Each of our eyes followed the little girl's gaze until they landed on Cece.

"I want her."

"The crack of dawn is like early in the morning," the red head choked out.

"Cece isn't a morning person," I informed the Guthrie's with a slight smirk, "She has been known, I'm sorry to report, to fall asleep while eating a pop tart after her mother steers her out of bed and into the kitchen."

"That's not true!" Cece argued looking at Flynn, "Tell em Flynn."

"Sometimes it's even in her waffles," the younger boy smirked, "Gets syrup in her hair and has to take a second shower."

Cece's mouth flew open in protest but closed right back up when Mr. Guthrie let out a laugh. The grey haired man smiled as Cece's face burned a light shade of red.

"Well looks like we'll have to work on that, wont we?" he spoke with a charming smile. And that is exactly why we call him the silver fox.

"Yes sir," Cece mumbled, sinking back into her chair.

Just then the kitchen door swung open, and out came a middle aged woman with 2 pots and a couple plates stacked on top of each of them. This woman looked surreal! It was almost like I had stepped into an old time movie where the wife is that perfect woman with her hair all up and done, that apron tied around her waist, and the "we're such a perfect family" smile plastered on her face. She walked over and placed the way bigger than I expected pots in the middle of the table and clapped her hands together.

"Hi! I'm Peggy, or Mrs. Guthrie," she paused and let out a laugh, "I figured since y'all are kind of new to southern culture that I'd make a classic southern dish. Shrimp and Grits."

"Shrimp?" Ty repeated.

"And Grits?" Cece finished.

Mrs. Guthrie nodded enthusiastically, scooping a spoon full of that white goop onto a white plate. A pained smile spread across CeCe's lips when Mrs. Gunther scooped a spoon full of shrimp onto the side if the plate and set it down in front of her. You could literately, not only hear, but see Cece stop breathing.

"What's wrong with her?" Mrs. Guthrie asked, slightly concerned.

"CeCe has a shrimp phobia," Gunther said with a smirk.

"It looks like they still have veins when you eat them! And they have tails and they're just so-" The redhead stops herself to shudder.

"You know a common misconception about shrimp is that they're fish, when really there apart of the crustation family-"

"CRUSTATION?" Cece yelped, cutting the poor nerd off mid sentence. "THAT MAKES IT WORSE!

"Cece, calm-"

"Deuce, don't you DARE tell me to calm down!" the redhead growled out menacingly.

"But-"

"Telling a girl to calm down is a ticket to your death certificate so unless you want today to be your last day deuce, you gotta shut up," my brother informed helpfully and the cuban instantly stopped talking.

"Aww," someone mock-cooed. "This little girl is afraid of shrimp?" Mango snickered. I am _this _close to bitch slapping her. _So_. Close.

"I'm eighteen, clownface!"

"I'm gonna go get something else for...Coco, was it?" Mrs. Peggy said.

"CeCe."

"Sorry Cece," Mrs. Guthrie apologized quickly before turning to her husband, "Hoyou would you like to accompany me to the store?"

"Sure sweetie," Mr. Guthrie responded, standing up from the kitchen table. Seriously? Accompany? Way to be fancy...

"How can you be their daughter? How?" Rocky asked.

"Sweetie, I live next door."

"Of course she does, I mean if she were apart of the Guthrie clan she would obviously be the product of Mrs. Guthrie's affair with Marilyn Manson," Cece murmured under her breath, earning a snicker from Tinka and a giggle from Rocky. Mango pursed her lips, folding her arms over her chest as she gave CeCe a hard glare.

"If we're talking about looks then sweetie you should get a refund on your nose job," Mango fired back with a taunting smirk.

You could see CeCe's knuckles turn white as she took a spoon full of grits and flung it across the table. The white goop splattered across Mango's face. CeCe smiled, satisfied with her actions, and stood up from the table. However her smile soon flattered when the same white goop splattered across her own face and dripped down onto her shirt.

"Sorry my wrist slipped," Mango hissed with a sickly sweet smile.

"Really? Cause I can arrange for your wrist to be broken as well," CeCe growled, whipping the goop off her face. Mango only smiled, picking up another fistful of grits and flinging it across the table.

"Oppsies...my bad," Mango sneered, "I'm so clumsy."

And now Mango has a fresh layer of grits on her face curtesy of CeCe...joy.

"It's ok, I'm a bit clumsy myself," CeCe replied with a pained smile. I started to snicker but then a slimy white substance covered my mouth. I took one look at that clown faced, bitch we called Mango and trust me things were about to get ugly.

"Don't throw shrimp at Tinka!" Ty defended me, throwing a handful of shrimp at Mango. Of course with my brother being the least athletic person in our group (next to Deuce of course) he missed her by a mile and ended up hitting Rocky who was defended by Gunther. This set off a chain off events leading up to the walls and floor (along with the test of us) covered in what was supposed to be our dinner. To tips it all of CeCe and Mango were brawling it out on the floor and can I just say that CeCe should seriously consider joining a wrestling team.

Gunther's Pov

How we got from a heated argument to everyone in the room being covered from head to toe in grits to Mango and Cece rolling around on the floor while each other took turns ripping out chunks of hair from their opponents head was a mystery to us all. All I know is that CeCe is a lot stronger than you'd think. I only know this because at this very moments I'm trying to get CeCe off Mango which somehow resulted with Deuce being kicked in the nuts...ya he stopped trying to help a while ago. Then there was Elaine who decided that chanting "fight! Fight! Fight!" would be better than actually trying to help...sweet little angle my ass.

"Ok enough!" Ty shouted, finally managing to get Mango off of CeCe.

"Alright," Rocky interjected, "All we need to do is get this all cleaned up before Mr. And Mrs. Guthrie come b-"

"Oh my goodness what happened!" Mrs. Guthrie shrieked as Elaine ran into her arms.

"Oh mommy it was horrible!" Elaine cried, "Mango was just telling me how beautiful I was then CeCe got so jealous she lept across the table and hit Mango! Then she convinced everyone else to join her!"

Mrs. Guthrie's eyes widened as she clutched onto her daughter even tighter. "Devil child!" She shrieked at CeCe, "May the Holy Spirit cleanse you of your vile ways!"

With that the woman stormed out if the room, holding up her cross necklace and saying prayers under her breath.

"Clean it up all of you," Mr. Guthrie chuckled before chasing after his wife.

"Looks like its time for me to get home, have fun," Mango smirked, waving at girls before walking out the door.

"Hey CeCe-"

"I know I know! I need to learn to control my anger and be nice but she deserved it! And Ty before you go all "wise owl big brother figure" on me I just want to take a second to point out that Tynka was throwing food at your sister!" The red head cut Ty off.

"Actually I was just going to ask where Flynn and Henry went..."

"Oh," CeCe's eyes scanned the room, "I have no idea."

"Shouldn't you be keeping tabs on him?" Deuce questioned, earning a hard glare from CeCe.

"You try rolling around on the floor while a chick tries to pull your hair out!" CeCe countered in self defense, "I wasn't really thinking about my brother."

_**So what did you think? I know it was way to short for that long of a wait but I was dealing with school and some other issues that I needed to take of. I will start updating every Saturday in the evening and just for a reminder, remember any question for either me or GlitterGirl. **_

**_Sweet dreams!_**

**_- xXxInMyDreamsxXx_**


	8. Three Years

**_Hey people! So first things first,_**

_ Shake It Up Fan 10/14/12. Chapter 8_

_Your style is very good, but doesn't it be a "runther" story? Why all these subplots?_

**_Ok, so before I answer I will just say I'm not mad or anything like that, in fact I actually think that's a good question. The reason this story has other subplots is because it's all a part of character development. I hate it when I read stories and it just seems like other characters (important ones) just disappear into the background. I myself actually used to do that but then GlitterGirl so kindly corrected my ways and because of that I consider myself to have improved in my writing skills. Basically what I'm saying is, yes this story if supposed to be focused around Runther but it doesn't mean that all the other characters are just going to disappear and go missing. You get what I'm saying? _**

**_This question also brings me to another important topic. If you haven't noticed already, this story has been moved from the Rocky and Gunther categories and has been put into general categories. This doesn't mean the story won't be centered around Ruther though. It still is, just not to the degree that some of you may like. This story will revolve around Ruther, Dece, and Tinka (though Runther and Dece will have a bit more spotlight) and not just one couple purely. And now my uber long a/n is done and you can read the chapter._**

* * *

**Rocky's POV**

I was sleeping peacefully, cocooned in a barrier of blankets that spread warmth through my body. The house was quiet and the sunlight was just peaking in through the window. My eyes suddenly blinked open, still blurry from tiredness as I curled my toes. I had no problem with shutting them once again and falling back asleep right now…in fact, that's what I was planning on doing before the bedroom door slammed open and sent me flying into a sitting position. My once messed up vision was now crystal clear as my eyes darted towards the doorway.

"Rise and shine, girls!" Mr. Guthrie called out merrily.

"It's 5:00 AM," CeCe groaned from the bed beside mine. "This is too early!"

Mr. Guthrie simply chuckled at that. "The day is half over, girls! Get up!" He pointed to the redhead. "You will be collecting in charge of feeding the animals and you—" –he pointed to Tinka, who had just woken up. "—will be helping her."

Cece yawned, vigorously rubbing her eyes and sitting up in her half-awake state. "I thought I was collecting eggs with Elaine."

"Elaine changed her mind, your brother and his little friend will be helping instead," Mr. Guthrie explained brusquely. His eyes focused on me and he clapped his hands together.

"Rocky was it?" he questioned. I nodded in response. "You will be cleaning out the stables with that blond fellow of yours, Gunther I think."

My heart rate sped up and my palms began to feel damp. Gunther? An entire morning alone in a smelly old barn with Gunther? Knowing my luck, I'll probably end up falling in a pile of hay or stepping in some horse manure. Great, now I have an extra chance to make myself look like an idiot in front of those blue pools he called eyes, in which I would happily drown in. Maybe I just jinxed myself though! What if by me thinking that things are going to go bad will actually make things go good? Like a reverse jinx? But wait…me thinking that things will go good because of a possible reverse jinx might switch the reversed jinx and make it an actual jinx, therefore locking in the chance of me making me look like an idiot in front of—gah! What am I saying! I'm confusing myself with all this jinx stuff! Why is it that I always have to overthink things with Gunther? I can just play it safe and possibly slip in a little flirting…yeah…flirting…I can do that. I think.

"Rocky!" A pillow made contact with my face, making me squeak slightly. "You were zoning out." Way to be violent, Tinka…

Cece cackled at my disgruntled hair and gave a nod of approval to Tinka. It's great that my best friend thinks that having a pillow thrown at my face is so amusing…

"It's early," I defended myself, shoving the covers off my body. The cold air soon surrounded my body like a blanket, sucking out all the leftover warmth the blanket had left me with. I shivered, standing up from the bed and wrapping my arms around my torso. "Summer mornings are supposed to be warm," I mumbled under my breath, "not feel like I just woke up in the arctic."

"Well, I gotta go give Deuce his good morning kiss, see you downstairs," Cece spoke u, sliding her shirt over her head before slipping out the door. We've all seen each other change before so this wasn't a big deal.

"Good morning kiss?" Tinka snorted. "I thought she was his girlfriend, not his mother."

I started laughing and then immediately felt bad. This was part of mine and Tinka's relationship. She would make a snappy (but true) comment about one of my other friends so I'd start laughing, and then immediately have guilt wash over me. Right after that, I usually found some way to stick up for my other friend, getting the feeling of remorse lifted off my shoulders in the process. Now don't get me wrong, Tinka and Cece were the best of friends as well but I guess the offhanded remarks were just a part of their dynamic.

"Don't be mean," I replied. "They're cute together."

"Cute? As in they make you want to throw up? Yes. Cute as in two puppies in love? No," Tinka retorted, pulling on a pair of skinny jeans.

"Well…if you think about it, Deuce is kind of like a puppy," I countered. I started to dress myself up.

"You mean in the fact that he follows Cece around and pretty much stops at nothing to get to a food-filled table or the fact that he eats nonstop and chews like an animal?" Tinka smirked, knowing she would get me there.

"It still wasn't nice…"

"Whatever." She sighed, grabbing my wrist and tugging me towards the door. The blonde pulled me down the carpeted hallway, down the wooden stairs and straight into the kitchen. She pushed the door open to reveal a joyful Mrs. Guthrie, humming some way to a perky tune while she slid some fresh off-the-grilles pancakes onto two separate plates. How anyone could be this happy at five in the morning was a mystery to me but yet there was Mrs. Guthrie, smiling like she had just won the lottery. A half-asleep Ty was sitting at the table, his plate already filled and a glass of orange juice threating to slip right out from his hand and spill its content on the table. Next to him was Gunther, smirking at my brother's expression when Tinka went over and smacked the back of his big fat head.

"Good morning girls," Mrs. Guthrie greeted, setting the two plates filled to the brim with food down in front of us.

"Morning," Ty greeted with a mouthful of eggs. Tinka rolled her eyes, giving him another smack on the back of his head.

"Chew, swallow and then talk," she scolded, annoyance relevant in her tone. "I hate it when people talk with their mouth full."

"Yeah dude," Gunther added, turning to me as a smile spread across his lips. "Morning Rocky."

I blushed, "Morning."

"Good morning everyone!" CeCe sang out when she entered the kitchen. Deuce was right at her flanks, their fingers laced together as they made their way to the table.

"Ooh! Pancakes!" Deuce practically shouted, almost running his girlfriend over to get to the stack of food Mrs. Guthrie had just put down on the table for him. Oh Deuce…

"Puppy," Tinka murmured, pushing a forkful of eggs into her mouth.

I can't flirt. I'm like flirting impaired! My brain cannot function in a normal way when I try to flirt! Like right now, when Gunther and I were walking to the barn I tried to compliment him, but in the process of attempting to do so, my stupid big foot just had to get caught onto the pig pen's fence and I ended up falling face-first into the dirt.

"You okay?" he had said, obviously suppressing the urge to laugh. I nodded pushing myself up from the ground and wiping the dirt off my pants.

"Yeah, I'm good," I replied, hopping that my face wasn't as red as I thought it was. He handed me a broom and picked up the dustpan I had dropped.

"Sweeping time?" he questioned, jerking his head towards the barn. I nodded, taking a deep breath and then exhaling slowly.

"Sweeping time," I confirmed as he pushed the barn doors open. One look at the floor and I knew we'd be spending more than just this morning in the barn. With the amount of caked-on dirt the floor had…we might even need to get a jackhammer.

"Uh…Rocky, I think we might need a shovel," Gunther mumbled, walking over to a fairly sized dirt pile.

"Or a bulldozer…" I muttered, earning a slight chuckle from him.

"Okay, so I guess we should just take the horses out one by one and take the stables one at a time?" Gunther suggested, setting down his broom.

"Sounds like a plan," I said with a smile, putting my broom down next to his.

Now when we got the horses out of their stables, I didn't expect it to be squeaky clean, but I did expect it to look like it had actually been cleaned in the last five years! I've been to the city dump and not once have I ever seen so much dirt and crap (literally) in one area!

"So why don't we take care of the uh…" Gunther's voice trailed off as he racked his brain for the correct word. "Horse droppings."

I nodded, smiling stiffly. "Let's do it…"

**CeCe's POV**

I do not like nature! It's filled with bugs, and gross animal and I just—I hate it! Can I just start by saying that I'm a city girl? I was born and raised in the city and I'm proud of that! I'm proud of barely ever seeing a patch of grass! I love the fact that instead of the smell of manure I have to deal with the smell of car exhaust! (This, if you ask me, is way better.) I like walking five feet from my apartment building and having six coffee shops, three restaurants, and two grocery stores to choose from instead of having to travel sixteen miles into town just so I can go to some old, broken-down gas station. I'm one hundred ten percent city girl and that leaves absolutely no room for nature.

"Ew!" I cringed when we had reached the pig pen. "Why did you bring me here?"

Tinka rolled her eyes and emptied her bucket into the pig troth. The odor hits you like a ton of bricks, and just so we're clear…no. It's not a pleasant one.

"Because Mr. Guthrie gave us a job to do, and it's not like you're helping anyway so the least you can do is tag along," she replied, handing the empty bucket to me. I just wanted to go back to sleep!

"I'm tired! I just want to go to sleep!" I exclaimed, repeating my thoughts aloud as I let my head fall back as we began to walk to the barn.

"CeCe, watch where you're—"

Before the blonde could even finish her sentence, I collided with a figure and went flying back onto my butt. The bucket I was holding broke my fall…so now, not only was I on my butt but I now had a huge smelly bucket wedged into my back…joy. My eyes darted up to find a pair of green eyes staring down at me. The most beautiful deep green eyes I had ever seen in my life…

"I'm so sorry," the beautiful, _beautiful_ boy said. "Are you okay?"

"CeCe…okay," I spluttered out. I mentally face palmed.

"She means that her name is CeCe and she's okay," Tinka spoke up for me. Green eyes looked at me and smiled.

"Is she realy okay?" he questioned with a laugh, setting down the piece of plywood he was carrying. He extended a hand and waited for me to take it.

Wait, I have a boyfriend. I have a boyfriend named…uh…it's something with a D, I know that for sure. But I have a boyfriend and this guy is nothing compared to him. I mean, sure this guy had luscious brown hair, beautiful pale skin that practically sparkled in the sun and a pair of eyes that were so deep and so breathtaking…they were like two pools of a gorgeous light green paint in the center of a clear white sea…so beautiful and—NO! I have that one guy as a boyfriend whose name I can't seem to get!

"CeCe!" That guy who was my boyfriend called out, darting over to me. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah," I stuttered out, letting him help me off the ground and on my feet. "I'm all good." Deuce! That was his name! It was on the tip of my tongue all along…

"What happened? I saw you walking then all the sudden you and Wes collided—"

"Wes?" I cut him off. "Who's Wes?"

Green eyes stepped up and raised his hand. "I'm Wes. Well, I'm actually Wesley but you can call me Wes if you want."

"How do you know him?" I questioned stupidly. Deuce tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and dropped a kiss on my nose.

"We're rebuilding the pig pen together."

"This your girlfriend, bro?" Wesley questioned, his green eyes flattering a bit. Deuce smiled at me, nodding to answer Wesley's question.

"We've been together for almost three years," Deuce informed him, pressing a quick kiss to my lips. And for the first time in the existence of our relationship, I didn't want to kiss him back. Something in me had just said no. But when Deuce pulled back, I felt a wave of guilt wash over me when he looked at me with a hurt expression. I squeezed his hand and pecked his cheek.

"Yeah, three years," I repeated, looking at Wesley. Three years…

* * *

**_:o) Looks like there's some trouble in paradise for Dece! OK so I tried to add in a lot of Runther and I hope it was enough to please you people. I know that the Runther thing wasn't really major or anything but once I get the Dece and Tynka storylines up and going then some MAJOR Runther chappies will come into play =) So real quick shout out to SydneySanity, just cause she's uber awesome and because her stories are pure gold! Seriously though, if you haven't read any of her work (I doubt it) you NEED to check her out. Like I'm not even kidding you NEED to check her out, she's to amazing. Then there's always my lovely partner GlitterGirl who unfortunately couldn't help with this chappie but she was busy with Pretty Litter Liars it Up (GO CHECK IT OUT!) So can't blame her right? Anyway I hope you all enjoyed the chappie, and I love reviews ;)_**

**_Sweet Dreams!_**

**_-xXxInMyDreamsxXx_**


End file.
